Life at Hollywood Arts
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Beck and Jade find themselves being watched closely by their fellow students. Their relationship seen through the eyes of the Hollywood Arts students. Bade


A/N: A little story to celebrate the day of love :)

* * *

Despite that Hollywood Arts was different from most schools it was still a High School. Art was important to everyone here and they all shared their passion for it, but sometimes the relationships between the students were the top theme. However one couple was known to be the most discussed one of all the others, Beck and Jade.

When Jade and Cat came to Hollywood Arts everyone was shocked by the dark clothed scary girl that passed the bird scene on her first try. There was no doubt that she was talented and everyone could see that she was beautiful, but her personality made others back away. Her best friend Cat was the complete opposite. She was nice and made friends easily while people tend to stay away from Jade. It was due to Cat that Jade and Beck met for the first time a week after she came to Hollywood Arts. Cat had made friends with Beck and his best friend Andre in one of her classes and when Jade and her ate at Asphalt Cafe and the two walked by Cat invited them to eat with them. With an easy smile Beck agreed and Andre, despite looking skeptically at Jade, joined them as well.

While Jade tried her best to ignore the two new additions to their table it seemed that Beck was immediately fascinated by the girl in front of him. Beck Oliver had quickly made a name for himself at this school, not only because of his talent in acting but especially because of his good looks. It was rare to see him showing genuine interest in anything besides acting, so that he tried his best to get Jade to talk to him was surprising. Of course he sometimes flirted with girls and even went on a few double dates with Andre, but he was never really interested in anyone. His laid-back and charming ways made girls fall all over themselves, but Beck himself never considered to get closer to any of them. The more surprising it was for the students of Hollywood Arts to see him so fascinated by Jade.

Jade however payed the good looking guy sitting across from her no mind and focused on eating her salad. Hundredth of girls really wanted to be in her place right now, after all catching Beck's undivided attention wasn't easy, but the girl in question didn't seem to care one bit. Most guys would be offended by her completely ignoring them, but it seemed to intrigue Beck even more. While Jade clearly wasn't interested in making friends, Cat happily agreed to spend more time with her new friends and that was how suddenly you didn't find the four apart. Jade didn't seem all that happy about the development, but it was obvious that she didn't want to leave Cat alone with them, so she stayed.

Surprisingly enough Jade began talking to them when Robbie and Rex joined their group a week later. At first it was only to mock the strange guy, but then her and Beck began talking about the scripts they were working on. It was amazing for the students to see the dark clothed girl be so passionate about something, but Beck only smiled at this discovery. While no one could see what Beck saw in Jade, he stepped up his game and began buying her coffee during lunch, which she accepted without as much as a thank you. Her distance behavior and sometimes mean comments didn't bother him and with time passing you barely saw these two not hanging out during breaks. Most of the time the rest of the group was around, but sometimes you could find them in front of her locker talking or sitting together in class.

It wasn't until three months after Jade and Cat had come to Hollywood Arts that the students saw Jade openly rejecting Beck. Normally Monday mornings were full of gossip about things that took place on the weekends, but this time something that happened just this morning was the top theme. Like almost every morning Beck was standing by Jade's locker holding two cups of coffee, one was his and he was holding the other for Jade while she searched something in her locker. When she was done and took her coffee back from him he asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him. Normally the reaction of Beck asking a girl out would have been a bright smile and excited nodding, but Jade wasn't quite like any other girl. Maybe it shouldn't have surprised anyone, but it still did when she frowned, took her coffee and emptied it right into his fluffy hair. While she walked away with an annoyed expression, Beck seemed more amused than upset.

Despite that it seemed Jade got more distance again with Beck after he had asked her out on a date, Beck didn't give up, if anything he tried harder. While the students now saw Beck at least once a week trying to get coffee out of his hair and asking themselves why he did this to himself, the guy in question didn't stop. After a few weeks of constant coffee stains on the floor in front of Jade's locker something that no one thought was possible happened. No one could tell why it went different this time. Maybe it was because Beck asked her in Sikowitz's class or because she didn't have a coffee in hand or that some students had heard her and Cat talking about giving Beck a chance, but whatever it was she finally agreed.

While Beck smiled brighter than anyone ever saw him and looked like he was about to pick Jade up and spin her around, she only rolled her eyes and sat down on her seat next to Cat. However who looked closely could see a small smile playing on her lips and her eyes shone a little more than they had before. Seeing Beck's history of only going on one date with girls and then politely refusing a second one and Jade's constant rejection of even going on a date, everyone thought that these two would just go back to being only friends. However that wasn't quite the case. Since their first date they were hardly seen apart and even more people heard them talking about going on a few other dates with each other. Their outward behavior didn't change much, despite that it seemed like they started dating and the students began speculating what was going on.

No one dared to ask Jade about it and when a few girls asked Beck about his relationship status he only smiled and told them that this was a private matter. It wasn't until someone saw them walk into a scissors shop, which considering it was Jade wasn't all that surprising, holding hands that people started realizing that they would end up as a couple. Despite all the speculations and rumors everyone was still surprised when Jade and Beck changed their relationship status on The Slap to 'in a relationship'. From that announcement on they were showing openly that they were a couple. When Beck didn't have his arm around Jade, he was holding her hand and when Jade wasn't having her legs in his lap she was kissing him. It was rare to see both of them showing emotions so openly. Jade had never been know for showing anything but anger openly and despite that Beck was laid-back and polite no one ever saw him so happy.

Jade and Beck were so different that no one thought they would last more than a month, but time passed and if anything these two seemed to fall in love with each other even more. They weren't the typical happy to go couple, while they were found kissing a lot and constantly touching in some way there were fights between them as well. Jade wasn't a quiet person so their fights were displayed openly and loudly so everyone could see. It turned out that Jade was quite a jealous person when it came to Beck talking to other girls and she didn't tolerated it at all when a girl even look at him in the wrong way. If you looked closer it was ridiculous of her to think that she needed to be jealous, because Beck clearly had only eyes for Jade ever since he met her all those months ago.

Seeing that the couple fought openly it wasn't surprising that during one of these fights Beck declared his love for her in front of the students who were currently present in the hallway. Judging by the shocked expression on Jade's face it was the first time he said these words to her. Under the gasps of many students Beck slowly approached Jade after his confession and wrapped his arms around her while softly telling her these three important words again. Despite that she kissed him passionately after that, no one ever heard her say those words back, but then again Jade was much more reserved when it came to feelings she considered vulnerable.

It was only when a new video of the couple was posted on The Slap that anyone heard Jade say it back under laughter and it was the only time they ever did. However Jade's jealousy over every girl that got too close to Beck, showed that she indeed loved him back just as much as he loved her. There were always a few fights here and there, but a few minutes later you could see the couple making out against a locker, so no one ever saw them apart for a longer period of time. That was until Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts after Jade and Beck had already been together for almost two years.

Jade had been extra mean to the new girl and it seemed Beck didn't really agree with her behavior, but it still shocked everyone when they heard he kissed Tori in improve class. The ones that were there told that Jade had looked furious and she surely would scream at Beck and Tori the moment she got out of class. However what happened was the complete opposite. No one ever saw Jade on that day after the bell rang and she walked out of the classroom, while Beck looked guilty and upset. For the next days the students didn't see the couple side by side. When Beck approached Jade's locker a day after his kiss with Tori, two coffees in hand like he usual did, she didn't even look at him and completely ignored him for the days following.

Whatever had happened between the couple was more serious than anyone had thought at first. Beck seemed hardly like himself anymore and people had a hard time remembering how Beck was without Jade by his side. After that had been going on for a week Beck apologized for what was probably the hundredth time by the look of it and Jade was about to ignore it again when he pulled out a box with two ring necklaces. Everyone listened closely when he told her that this was a promise to her that he only belonged to her and that he truly loved her. Despite her defensive demeanor everyone could see that her eyes softened and when he softly cupped her cheek and told her that he loved her everything seemed alright again. That Jade took revenge on Tori by pretending she got hit by Tori for real during a stage fight didn't really surprise anyone, after all the only one Jade would ever forgive was Beck and maybe Cat if she should ever do something to truly upset Jade.

The small break up following a few weeks later wasn't taken very serious by anyone. Despite all the fighting, that was more playful bickering, no one could deny that Jade and Beck had a strong relationship, almost two years of dating proved that much. True to the speculations the couple made up a few days after the small break up and everything went back to normal.

Almost a year after that they broke up for the second time, but it was different and everyone knew it. The bickering turned into real fights with screaming from both sides and the couple didn't make up almost immediately after and just made out against a locker. The moment everyone realized something was wrong was when Sinjin made his game show and Beck loudly announced that he wasn't happy with their relationship. The look on Jade's face could only be described as hurt. No one ever saw Jade display such a vulnerable emotion and it shocked everyone when people that had seen the show talked about it. Their fight the following day in the janitor's closet only fulled the worries that this time there was much more to it than any of them knew. The day after that everyone had only one theme and that was Jade and Beck's new relationship status. During their first small break up the couple didn't even bother to change that, clearly not even they had though that it was permanent. This time everything was different, neither Beck nor Jade showed up in school that day and that told a lot about their emotional state at the moment.

When they both came back to school two days after the announcement of their break up on The Slap no one knew what to expect. Jade was the first to enter the school with a mask of indifference on her face, but who looked closer could see that all the make up she wore couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Beck followed a few minutes later, looking exhausted and tired. The bags under his eyes were clearly visible and the normally easy smile was gone completely. While some girls were obviously seeing their chance to finally ask Beck out, now that the couple was broken up for good, most of the students felt sad. Sure the two weren't a perfect couple and everyone constantly talked about how they didn't fit together, but they had clearly loved each other so much and everyone had seen that there was something special between them. High School romances almost never lasted, but with these two it had looked like true love really existed and now this hope was gone.

While the whole group of friends still hung out together everyone could see the changes in Jade and Beck's behavior. There were no more legs thrown over the others lap or playing with fingers during a boring class, no more kissing against the lockers or arms comfortably around each other, no more Jade and Beck as a couple. The change was individually as well and it reminded people of how Beck and Jade were before they got together all those years ago. Despite that Jade still hung out with the group she was more distance and only really let Cat close to her. The softer side of her, that people had gotten a glimpse of when she had been with Beck, was gone and left behind betray and hurt. Beck's changes were a little more subtle and could only be seen if you looked closely. Despite his easy smile it seemed more forced with every day Jade wasn't by his side and with every time Jade didn't react to his flirting with other girls he seemed to get sadder. Jade's jealousy always proved to everyone that Jade cared deeply for him and loved him. Now that she didn't react it was obvious that Beck couldn't be sure she had still feelings for him. That brought an interesting change and the students could only watch with wide eyes. While Jade tried really hard to not care, Beck started to care even more. Every time Jade had to talk to another guy because of a project or play Beck could be seen watching them closely with a frown on his face. Beck without Jade was closer to getting angry and he made more sarcastic comments about his friends and others. Jade without Beck was more distance and refused to show any emotions openly.

It was hard to watch them while seeing so clearly that they still loved each other and desperately tried to move on and couldn't. Jade tried flirting with Moose and in the end rumors had it that they even kissed and went out on a date while Beck was seen helping Tori out during the Platinum Music Awards. It took months and Beck's first official date with another girl since he had met Jade for them to realize that there was no moving on from each other when they still loved each other so much.

It all began when suddenly a guy asked Jade out in front of everyone. Not, that since her break up with Beck, many guys hadn't thought about it, Jade was beautiful and talented after all, but they were scared. Despite what everyone thought not only because Jade always had a pair of scissors in her boot and was clearly not interested in seriously dating right now, but also because they had seen Beck watching her closely with every guy she talked to. There still seemed to be lingering feelings on his side, so it was wrong to go there. It turned out that Tori and Andre had payed the guy, judging by what Jade screamed at them while chasing them through school. It was surprising that this dilemma ended with Beck going on a date with Meredith to the Full Moon Jam. Everyone close enough was carefully watching this date and immediately knew that it wouldn't work out, which was proven right when Beck left Meredith sitting alone after only a few minutes.

The people overhearing Beck talking to Tori only confirmed that suspicion and when Jade entered the stage for her song Beck's eyes were immediately on her. Everyone realized about who the song was and the guy it was about was intrigued by Jade and her voice. The students of Hollywood Arts could only watch how Beck subconsciously went closer to the stage until he found himself in front of Jade. It was almost like everyone was holding their breath when Beck approached Jade. Due to them standing so close to the microphone, which was still on, the other students could hear the exchange and they almost smiled in amusement at Jade's words. Even if she was the one hinting that they should try again she wanted Beck to make the first move, to have him come to her and not the other way around. It was so much like the first time they became a couple in a way and what happened then made everyone applaud loudly. It had been a long time since they saw the couple kiss. The passion and love behind it was clear to see and the smile Jade gave them after she pulled away could light up a whole room. Never had the students seen her so happy and Beck wasn't letting her go and immediately kissed her again when she turned back to him. Jade and Beck sure were the top theme in their school, but only because the students of Hollywood Arts saw them as role models in a way and wanted to find this love and dedication themselves one day. Until then they would just be happy for Jade and Beck who had found true love with each other.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
